Death Plan
by xrosaleax
Summary: I've been planning a little fun. Time to start the party. Disclaimer: All events mentioned will never happen. They also could never happen. This is for entertainment purposes only. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY TO HEART! If you are squimish to blood, guts, body parts, or missing limbs, please don't read.


I walked in the woods behind her house, keeping each footstep silent. I got to her window and with ease, pried it open and climbed in, silent like death. She snored softly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Then, with snake like precision, I reached around and inserted the needle into her neck. Her breathe slowed even more, almost stopping. Happy that the medication did the trick, I slowly began to ţ her from her bed and out the window. Just before leaving, I slipped on a pair of hter own shoes and climbed back out, sure not to leave any mark. Carefully but quickly, I dragged the sleeping girl to a large building, using her limp body to cover my tracks. We reached the large, abandoned building surprisingly quick. Keeping quiet still, I maneuvered her body to the second floor and placed her on the table. Before strapping her in, I put on a new pair of gloves and new scrubs and face mask. Once my body and hair was covered and all possibilities of my identification removed, I stripped her down except for enough clothing to cover her private areas and strapped her to the table. once I was happy with my work, I walked across the room and grabbed another table that had a variety of surgical instruments on it. Once my station was set, I checked that the chains in the cieling on the other side were secure and that the buckets were in the right area. Satisfied, I gently stuffed a piece of cloth into her mouth and put tape over it. I then waited for her to wake. It really didn't take long. As suspected as soon as she realized she was strapped down she began to struggle. It was futile obviously and I tried hard not to laugh as I stood from my sitting place and moved towards her. Humming a random song, I grabbed a scalpel from the table and slowly cut through the three layers of skin where her arm met her shoulder She tried to scream but it wasn't going to work. I watched in pleasure as her blood poured down her arm and onto the table. I could see the meat and bone. It was beautiful really. Tears sprang in her eyes. Even more beautiful. Still humming, I walked to the other side and did the same to the other arms and then the tops of both her legs. She was crying and whimpering and it was quite comical. I let her bleed for a bit then did it again at both of her elbows and on her knees and then onto her wrists and ankles. the blood was everywhere now. It was delicious. the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It was better as it was mixed with her tears. Thinking of having a little more fun with these wounds, I started dropping little drops of bleach mixed with hand sanitizer into them. The scream that caught in her chest was musical. I had a really hard time trying not to laugh. Bored with cutting her open I began beating my fists against her head. Oh, she bruised so gloriously. Each one was its own little picture. It's own little world of pain. Curious, I cut open one on her cheek. Nothing really interesting happened so I kept hitting her, but this time with a hammer. She was a pathetic little creature. Deciding to continue with my plan, I slowly and leisurely cut off her limbs one at a time. Her muffled screams where something to be heard. They'll ring in my head like a sickly lullabie for the rest of my life. Once each was removed, I hung them on the ceiling. They dripped with more blood. Turning, I went back to the little nub of a girl and bandaged her wounds so she wouldn't bleed to death just yet. She was close to it by the time I was done. She was still whimpering. Annoyed, I punched and told her to shut up. She seemed to recognize my voice. Realizing my mistake, I knew I had to be sure to kill her. But I kept going. Picking up a tool used to skin deer, I lifted the bloody shirt she was wearing so her stomach was bear. She was rather fat so this should be fun. Starting from the top of her stomach, just below her ribs, I dragged the instrument down her stomach, watching in amazement as her skin peeled. She screamed, or tried to and I stifled a laugh. I continued to peel her, her skin falling in little flakes to the table and a few to the floor. I peeled her right down to the meat, just before I could see her insides. She was crying again. Pathetic whale, I think as I grab a rod that I had been heating up. Lifting it over my head, the heated part pointed to her stomach, I pushed it into her raw, peeled, stomach and watched as her meat began to bubble and boil and peel away even more. The smell of burned skin made me want to vomit but I kept pushing into her stomach. She tried to scream over and over but couldn't. After a bit of this, I remover the metal and placed it back on the table. Nearing the end of my fun, I removed the bandages and the tape from her mouth then the fabric. She didn't scream. She was too exhausted. Almost dead. The light fading. But she could still feel. I knew it. Walking to her hanging limbs, I took a few fingers, and and jammed them into her mouth. She tried to fight, but couldn't. Unhappy with the out come, I removed them. She tried to scream but I silenced her by slicing her throat. Now I really had to hurry. Moving with great speed, I grabbed a spoon looking thing and pushed it into her eyes and scooped them out. 't scream. Close to death. I stuffed her eyes into her mouth and this time, I was satisfied. She gagged and tried to spit them out but I taped her mouth again. She continued to gag against the eyes. She was bleeding from every possible place it seemed. But, I wad bored with her. I picked a chain up and hung it right over her. It had a large hook at the end. Picking her up, I lowered the hook, and plunged it through the back of her neck. She died. I saw it. she was dead. Limbless, technically eyeless, and bloody. I began the task of cleaning, dumping bleach on the floor, on the table and everywhere else, even on the girl. The room was almost clean when I was done. Except for the hanging limps still dripping with blood and bleach and the dead girl. There was also a few random spots of blood as well. But I was satisfied. I left, confident. I covered all trackes, triple checked my list so I wouldn't get caught and after returning all the stolen instruments, I went to bed. I woke the next morning, groggy and reluctant to go to school as usual. But I dragged myself out and went. News spread that Amy was missing. I feigned greef at the news. Many people said she ran away, hoping for attention. I reacted as everyone else did. The police searched for quite a few days before they found her. Her body disassembled, her eyes stuffed in her mouth. The police tried not to let the media know, but word spread. At first just in our small town, but then across the country. The police were looking for me. But they won't find me. And after a month, they still haven't. no print, no hair, no tracks. Parents don't let there children out. I pretend to be afraid. I pretend to be sad. But really, I was laughing. I was joyous. I was victorious. after a few years, they have stopped. Unable to find me. They had me at one point. but only to ask who she hung out with and other things. I answered as truthful as possible. then they left me alone. I replay the kill in my head. Relive it. But I won't do it again. once was enough. It was pretty boring anyway.


End file.
